


Celebrate

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I used to love my flat. It was the place where I could shut the door and just be me. Not Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers. Not Tommy Lynley’s partner. Not Barbara the dutiful daughter, visiting her mum in the care home. Just me.

Then things began to change.

As mine and Tommy’s friendship developed, my feelings towards the flat altered. What had been my sanctuary now felt like an empty comfort. I rattled around in rooms that seemed too big and impersonal, wondering why everything felt so wrong.

One night I was over at Tommy’s. We’d had a long day, and he’d suggested we get a takeaway as I didn't want to eat out and he didn't want to cook. I remember teasing him about eating his pizza out of the box, telling that the ghosts of all the past earls would haunt him, and the Belgravia residents’ association would drum him out for lowering the tone. Banter developed into tickling, which developed into…

Let’s just say I didn’t go home that night.

Or the next.

Or the one after that.

Or… well you get the idea. 

Eventually I needed different clothes. I washed the ones I had with me, including the set from my go-bag, but when people at work started to notice I was recycling the same two outfits I knew something had to give, so we drove back to my flat. As I walked through the door my mood darkened, and I realised why.

This wasn’t my home.

My home was wherever Tommy was, which is why when he asked me to move in with him, I said yes.

He helped me pack a bag… then we christened the bed before we left.

We had something to celebrate after all.


End file.
